Then There Was You
by scarlet haze
Summary: Usagi has forgotten her destiny. With no memory as muun purinsesu, and the alluring countenace of Seiya Kou, will she regain herself? and are her feelings for Seiya through false means? discovery lies in wait.


+ Then there was You + 

This is my first fanfiction. However I like to believe I have some experience in writing. Anyway, this story takes place shortly after the Super S season, after Neherenia sealed herself into her mirror from defeat by the senshi, Galaxia persuades her to duly have her revenge by showing her that Usagi and Chibiusa indeed did not perish after being thrown from the rising platform, and Super Sailor Moon jumping off to save her. If you've read the summaries or purchased the subs of the stars season, you'll notice how much I tried to follow the original storyline, and you'll notice where I turn away from it. Anyway, Neherenia has broken free from her mirror, and takes action against Usagi, just like in BSSM. However, in my story, the starlights appear just alittle bit early, Chibiusa returns to the future early, and also Mamoru heads off to study in America earlier, meaning Seiya is included in my story Also, in my story, the outer senshi have not yet returned. -- [[ let me have my way XP ] -- + Warning + R rating, pertaining to mature situations, crude humor, and swearing in the story. I never could get over the fact of Usagi and Seiya hooking up. As for a brief preview, Neherenia manages to infiltrate Usagi's mind, and brainwashes her into believing she is just an ordinary girl, not seera senshi or muun purinsesu, forcing her to forget her mission and her destiny even to be with Mamoru. Slowly, against Usagi's will, Neherenia is able to bend her to her own will, executing her dark intentions through Usagi. Intending to destroy the muun purinsesu and her senshi, through the actions of selenity herself. How will Usagi regain herself? Was it Neherenia's curse which caused Usagi to develop true feelings for Seiya? Or her very own will? Will Usagi bring about her own misfortune? Read on to find out. 

-- It would be foolish to believe or even claim to own bishoujo senshi seera muun in any way imaginable. It belongs to it's respective owners. Naoko Takeuchi/Toei Animation, Kodansha. -- 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

Revenge. The sweetness of such a word delighted me. Once again, I felt the anger rise within my being. Cold, cruel, malicious intentions. Resilient though she was, her happiness wouldn't last long. Such an innocent child, with those cerulean, jovial, optimistic, and candid eyes. Such eyes both perplexed and frightened me, which was infuriating in itself. I clenched my fists together tightly, bound by my wretched memories-she had looked upon me with pathetic sympathy. An unfathomable darkness crept over my heart again and engulfed me like a thick blanket. Revenge. For her afflictions against me. Standing behind my mirror, which had once been my sanctuary, I glanced ruefully at her through my crystal globe as she hurried home briskly from school, unaware of my observations of her. I had been watching her carefully, for some time, from my dark haven, lying in wait. In time, my naive selenity-hime, my world will crash with yours unlike anything you've ever fathomed. A force I refuse to relinquish, and you will taste the scorn I have suffered with for all these ages. I smiled. Yes, very soon. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- 

School had just been dismissed and Usagi was heading rather swiftly home, forgetting all about the recent algebra test she just failed. There was a soft, slightly chilling breeze outside, causing the fallen, autumn leaves on the sidewalk swirl and sway as she hurried by. Her light golden hair sashayed behind her as the dark navy skirt belonging to her new highschool uniform swished around her legs while she quickened her pace. "ara.....I hope mother doesn't question me about my test in 7th period today....." she mused to herself. "If she finds out I failed my fourth math test this quarter I'll never hear the end of it", she spoke aloud to herself. It was then she noticed there weren't many people along the sidewalks, which was odd since school had just let out. "Strange...." she muttered, as she turned to corner and began walking the familiar steps of her driveway. 

Reaching the last step, she turned the doorknob and stepped inside her house, shutting the door silently behind her. She expected instantly to be greeted, yet no welcome came. Usagi sighed slowly. Hinting her bitterness. Since Chibiusa had returned to the future only weeks ago, the house was also so quiet, almost unusually quiet. Usagi removed her shoes carelessly, and head towards the staircase when the friendly voice of her mother called out to her. "Usagi"? she asked. "Hai,?" Usagi answered sullenly. "How was your day as school"? her mother then appeared in the kitchen doorway, smiling warmly at her daughter. Usagi looked down suddenly. "Ara...it was, fine...." she began. Ikuko nodded, yet not nearly convinced of her explanation. Usagi resumed climbing the stairs, and barely audible, muttered to her mother, "Mamoru is catching his plane to the Americas today....and I had hoped to see him off tonight...I will be back down in alittle while.." Ikuko frowned then. "Well, you'll want to hurry then, Usagi. Dinner will be ready at eight, please try your best to return by then." Then she turned and walked back into the kitchen. 

Usagi stalked up the stairs, trying her best to withstand herself from crying. She steadied herself against the banister upon reaching the top of the stairwell. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes, and as a single tear slid down her cheek she cursed aloud to herself. "Damn you Mamoru"! "she stood motionless for a few minutes, clutching her arms around herself tightly, fearing if she let go, she would lose herself completely. She watched silently, thoughtlessly as several tears fell and spattered against the floor. " I can't..understand, why he would want to leave me....especially now....when we can finally be together.." she managed to choke out between sobs. Feeling foolish for expressing her torment to nothing but the walls and the silence around her, she wiped the tears from her face, and walked the distance from the top of the stairwell to her bedroom. 

Closing the door behind her, Resisting her vehemence, Usagi silently made her way over to her bed and sat down beside the sleeping cat curled up next to a rumpled sweater. "Luna"......Usagi began, but decided it was best to leave her alone, Usagi was sure Luna didn't care to hear about her troubles. 'What's wrong with me....I should be happy for Mamoru...it is...a wonderful opportunity for him...' Usagi thought to herself. "even if he didn't give me a second thought before rushing to jump at such an opportunity", she scoffed aloud. Usagi felt the anger boil up inside her, rising and growing with every second. She clutched a handful of her comforter, tightening her grip on it, until her hand burned with the tension. She looked up suddenly, noticing a picture frame on her dresser. The photograph depicted a happy couple, holding hands and smiling contentedly. Mamoru had his arm around Usagi protectively, holding her close. She remembered, that was right before their first kiss. Impulsively, Usagi slammed the picture down hard on her dresser, shattering the glass into pieces. Luna immediately rose from her position on Usagi's bed and looked at her bewildered. "Usagi-chan, what on earth are you doing"? her Luna questioned. Usagi pried her hand off the frame and once again, suppressed herself from crying, and looked down. "What...do you care...?" she spat. Luna stared at her incomprehensibly, then began slowly. "Usagi.....what's bothering you"? Usagi bit her lower lip, and finally complied. "Mamoru....didn't even think about how I would feel.....with his decision to study in America....I know it's selfish to consider my feeling before his own, I realize it is a wonderful opportunity for him....but I can't help feel he will simply forget all about me....I don't know if I can stand being away from him for such a long time". Luna remained silent. Usagi waited for her reply, finally, couldn't stand the withdrawl. "well......" Usagi began. "Say something....anything. Damn it! I don't care if you yell at me, just don't sit there and pretend you heard nothing I said", Usagi declared. "I wonder..." Luna started. "why you chose to contain this within yourself Usagi. You should have said something. To someone. Mainly Mamoru. If you don't communicate with him, how will he ever have an inclination as to what you're feeling"? Luna said. Usagi couldn't decide if she were miffed or regretful. She knew for sure, she did not need or deserve a lecture right now. If this is where the conversation was headed, it would surely turn into a screaming competition. She braced herself as Luna continued. "Usagi...you should believe in your own destiny, Mamoru and you were meant to be together, you cannot go against fate, which is why- "why is that what I ALWAYS hear"?? Usagi interrupted. "Everyone is always saying Mamoru and I are 'meant to be' it doesn't mean we don't have real problems just because everyone believes that we're a pair set it time"....Usagi trailed off, the anger leaving her voice. Luna sighed, and continued once more. "hai, Usagi-chan, but you always work them out". Usagi nodded reluctanctly in agreement. Glancing at her digital clock, the time read 5:30 pm. Mamoru's flight was due to leave in a half an hour. Usagi rose from her bed. "Mamoru's flight departure is soon....and I promised I'd come to say goodbye"....Usagi stammered. Luna looked at her sympathetically. "Wish him well, Usagi-chan, have faith, his absence will go by fast". Usagi managed to smile somewhat, then opened the door carefully and stepped out. 

Usagi hurried own the stairs, not looking forward to saying goodbye to Mamoru, but not wanting to be late and miss seeing him off. As she dashed past the kitchen, and quickly put her shoes on, her mother called out again to her once more. "Be home soon, tell Mamoru to take care, Usagi". Usagi nodded to her mother, and stepped out the door. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- 

Reluctant with meager, Usagi entered into the airport terminal. Looking around carefully, she tried to locate Mamoru from the bustle of people hurrying to and fro. She had no idea how she was going to get through this. It was then she noticed Mamoru. He was standing with his back turned to her, looking out the window at the departing airplanes. Usagi approached him quietly, then coughed, attempting to get his attention. Puzzled that she had failed, she called out to him. "Mamo-chan..."? she said softly. Mamoru turned around, surprised. "Usako"? he questioned. At a loss for words, Usagi looked down. Mamoru watched her silently. The awkwardness tangible, Usagi slowly made her way over to Mamoru. "I almost thought I wouldn't see you...." Mamoru began. Usagi bit her lower lip again, trying to contain her emotions, but not to avail, she couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer. "I'll be waiting for you", she gushed. Mamoru hesitated. "Usagi...with the time being, I will be so busy that I might not be able contact you at all"..... Usagi, shivered, tightening her hands together. "that's all right..." she stammered. "I'll...write to you....everyday...". She continued. She kept her head down, since the tears were once again forming in her eyes, and spilling down her cheeks. "ara nai...."..she started. "I wanted to see you off with a smile...", Usagi choked. Just then the loud speakers announced that flight 407 to Los Angeles was boarding. His flight was about to leave. She looked up at him. "I will miss you, Mamo-chan... Mamoru smiled at her. "I'll miss you too, Usako", then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Usagi felt the crimson sweep over her cheeks. Mamoru looked down at her, and gently titled her chin up so his lips met hers. Somewhat Halfheartedly, Usagi leaned into his kiss with slight hesitance, butterflies swarmed in her stomach from the warmth of his embrace, then she was surprised when Mamoru pulled back abruptly. "He smiled slightly at her. "Now, I have to go". Usagi nodded. Mamoru turned and walked off to catch his plane. Usagi exhaled slowly as she turned toward the window where you could view the runway outside. Moments later, Mamoru's flight took off. Usagi watched until it was no longer in sight, and turned away solemn silence. 

It was then that Usagi heard muffled shrieks and laughter. Glancing over at the next terminal, Usagi saw a crowd of girls about her own age, all huddled together. Usagi eyed them questioningly, but shrugged it off. Usagi turns her back to the mayhem, just missing the three young men who appeared and attempted to force their way through the throng of fans. Usagi sat down in a nearby chair to rest for a moment. Placing her hand beneath her chin, struggling to stifle her vault of emotions, she quickly became lost in her thoughts. 'I'll just sit and rest here for a moment'...she said to herself, with a soft sigh. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- 

Turn it inside out so I can see 

The part of you that's drifting over me 

And when I wake you're never there 

But when I sleep you're everywhere 

You're everywhere 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- 

Finally losing all the jeering teenagers, Seiya Kou sighed heavily. He had no idea where his brothers disappeared to. He briefly scanned the remaining multitude of people, without luck. Folding his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Seiya headed detachedly toward the exit. He turned his head to glance at the window and there she was. She was beautiful. Beautiful. The word hardly seemed to hold the extent of the meaning. Something about her, he observed. Her presence held a certain special uniqueness to it. A fascinating energy, he was drawn to it. Her long golden hair was pinned into two twin buns atop her crown. She sat parallel to him, her legs crossed carefully beneath her chair, yet her soft, indigo eyes were distant and pensive. Seiya smiled, his eyes traveling over her body through his dark, tinted sunglasses as he approached her. 

"akanbou.....are you all alone"? Seiya whispered her. Usagi looked up at him in amazement, while meeting his gaze as he slowly removed his sunglasses, he grinned at her secretively, then placed his arms aside both arms of her chair, leaning toward her slightly while raising his right eyebrow for effect. Usagi instantly blushed, quite taken aback, especially when she felt the warm flush in her cheeks. "shitsurei"?? she questioned him amiss. She could feel his eyes on her. And he had such intense, demanding, blue eyes. Usagi immediately jumped up out of her chair, which caused her to bump into him, and she was momentarily pinned between backing up into her chair or colliding into his chest. Usagi paused, briefly stunned. Being close to this new startling stranger, Usagi could just barely smell his cologne. Seiya looked down at her and grinned. His lips inches away from hers. "You move fast, ne"? he whispered to her. The vermilion glow in Usagi's pale cheeks deepened, and Seiya laughed lightly. Amazed, Usagi pushed past him quickly and began to walk swiftly away. Seiya, however, was faster, and caught up with her, intercepting her path. "ato, " he platonically mused to her with a wink, letting her see his eyes drift over the extent of her body one last time, then walked past her and out the electric doors of the airport. Usagi, dazed, her natural color finally returning to her features, she stood still for a moment, wondered if she'd really see him again. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- 

Just tell me how I got this far 

Just tell me why you're here and who you are 

'Cause every time I look 

you're never there 

And every time I sleep 

you're always there 

you're everywhere 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- 

Walking through the exit, Usagi noticed the sun was setting warily, and streetlights weren't far from coming on. She sighed. "I promised I'd be home by eight..." Usagi muttered, looking at her watch, which read seven forty-five. "If I hurry...." she continued, and quickened her step along the sidewalk. Alone with her thoughts, whirling amongst her brain, she was however far from envisioning Mamoru. It was her exasperating yet adorably attractive stranger that occupied her thoughts. Unaware of her step on account of her contemplative thoughts, Usagi caught her foot in a rise on the sidewalk, nearly tripping if she hadn't quickly steadied herself. She blinked. "odd....even for me...." Usagi exhaled. "I need to put him out of my mind"....she muttered, hardly audible. Usagi continued on her way, it was getting dark, and a light rain had begun to fall. Moments later, she was glad to see the familiarity of her house just around the corner. Quickly, she opened the door and hurried inside. 

Seiya proceeded up the entrance and into his new apartment, ducking out of the rainfall. Leaning his back to the inside of the door, thoughts swept through his head. He really hated being on tour, they spent far too much time on an airplane, and even more time rehearsing and recording songs. Of course, he had met quite a simply fascinating girl at the airport. Unzipping his now soaking wet jacket, he tossed it on the floor then yawned and stretched slowly. Walking into the living room, he noticed his older brother, perched at the nook in the corner, looking distastefully out the window. His jade green eyes were stern and impassive while his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. As usual. While his oldest brother, sat on the couch, itent his calm, violet eyes studying and examining the pages of some new novel with silent fascination. He glanced at them both and shrugged, typical. Taiki, noticing Seiya's appearance, glanced up. Seiya coughed. "I'm glad I didn't have to make you guys an extra key". Yaten look over and grimaced at him. Seiya smiled falsely. Taiki shook his head. "Well, if I may ask, Seiya pursued, "Where did you two disappear to, at the airport"? Yaten turned to him curtly. "I could ask you the same question. We figured you'd like to bask in the glow of your adoring fans, so we left." Seiya's right eyebrow twitched. Taiki stood, closed his book, and rested it down on the coffee table, then looked to Seiya questioningly. "Yaten, you know where I went"....Seiya began, then continued with a smirk. "Up your-.." But Taiki broke him off by clamping his hand over Seiya's mouth. Seiya shot him an angry look. Yaten rolled his eyes. "I'm going out". He said, rising from the nook, and grabbing his jacket off a nearby arm chair. Taiki sat back down quietly. "Oh, Yaten,"? Seiya called mockingly. Yaten turned coldly toward him. "Be careful! Don't talk to strangers!" Seiya shouted to him in a fake, sarcastic motherly tone. Once again, Yaten rolled his eyes and shut the door briskly behind him. Seiya chuckled. Taiki shook his head and sighed loudly. Seiya blinked innocently. "What"?? 

Usagi tiredly drug herself up the staircase to her bedroom, after dinner, her mother had finally asked about her math exam in seventh period. After the explanation there was relentless yelling and arguing. Now, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep. Dragging her feet in the hall, Usagi turned the doorknob and stepped into her room. Sleepy and incoherent, Usagi accidentally entwined her leg around the arm of a sweater, tripped, and went sprawling to the floor. "ugghhhh"......she moaned, rubbing her leg which had hit the side of the dresser. Luna watched all this with silent dismay. "Well....good thing you're back to your old self", the black cat began. Usagi glared icily at her, and Luna knew not to push the comment any further. Usagi wandered over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of long, silk pajama bottoms and matching tank top. She changed from her school uniform quickly, then moved toward her bed, tossing a few articles of clothing from the tangled blankets. Usagi leaned over and flicked out her lamp, then crawled into bed. Luna jumped up to rest on her pillow. Pale moonlight filtered in through the window, and Usagi tried her best to drift off to sleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- 

Simple. detriment upon her would be easy. Slowly, a smile spread and overtook my features. Not long now. And my plans would finally be able to be executed. While Usagi quietly slept, An intangible darkness spilled into her room along the length of the moonbeams, which once bathed the foot of her bed in light, now shrouded in darkness. The energy swept over her like a blanket, a dark aura, barely palpable, so that even the sleeping cat beside Usagi didn't feel or notice it's existence. Visions, Usagi's past, her royal lineage, as future Queen, past battles, her transformation into a leader and warrior, her daughter, chibiusa-hime, small lady, her friends, her soldiers. Her love, Mamoru, her partner in life. Her true mother, Queen Serenity, vanished. Seizing this memories, they swirled, around abstractly, warped, spinning, rotating into a tangled web, then dissimpated. Wiped from her memory as quickly as they had come. Her only life, now, was that of her teenage self, Usagi Tsukino. Everything, up until this moment, was all forgotten. It was if it never happened. Subconsciously, Usagi shivered. I smiled, pleased. Finally. My Revenge was almost complete. 

Sunlight spilled in through the window, casting morning shadows on the floor of Usagi's room. Usagi opened her eyes slowly as her alarm rang suddenly. She sat up, stretching her arms over her head, turned, and stood up from her bed. Her clock read 7:00 am, stepping out of her room, her cat, sat up and stretched as well, but only meowed. Usagi traveled the distance across the hall to the bathroom to shower. Passing the mirror, she noticed her odangoes, and winced. "What an odd hairstyle..." she noted to herself aloud. Presently, she pulled the bands which held them and let her blonde hair fall to the length of her waist. 

After showering, blow-drying her hair strait, and changing into her school uniform, she had decided against the odangoes, and left her hair strait. It was then Usagi realized she was late, and would have to miss breakfast. She shrugged. One day couldn't hurt. She made her way down the stairs and slipped on her shoes. Her mother approached her. "Have a good day today, Usagi", Ikuko said sincerely. Usagi smiled at her. "Hai." She picked up her bookbag dormantly. "Sayonara"! she called, while stepping outside. 

The sun was shining brightly, and Usagi smiled. Clutching her bookbag in both hands in front of her, Usagi walked swiftly to Juuban High. She hoped she wouldn't be severely tardy. 

Seiya yawned, still half tired. I shouldn't even be awake at this insane hour, he thought to himself. But at least I was able to get away from bickering with Yaten. Seiya sighed. He knew nothing about the highschool he was recently enrolled in, not that he cared much. His thoughts were still on the beautiful blonde he had met earlier that evening. He smiled in remembrance, and slipped his hands into the pockets of his dark black jacket, which was hanging open unbuttoned partially. He had heard that a uniform would be neccessary, but since it was his first day, his normal attire of a white tank top and loose jeans would have to work. He yawned again, pulling the rim of his black baseball cap down to sheild the sun from his eyes. It was then he turned the corner near the crosswalk to the school, he collided with a speeding Usagi. 

Startled, Usagi ran into with the stranger. She was just about to muster an apologetic remark, when she looked up into the relaxed features of a very attractive young man. She blushed simultaneously, While Seiya simply grinned. "akanbou, we meet again, I was correct, ne"? Usagi blinked, and took an uncertain step back. "Gomen...Nasai..." she managed to stutter. Seiya stepped forward and closed the narrow gap between them. "Aww...and still as shy and reserved as ever". He reached out, and brushed his hand along her cheek, sending goosebumps along her skin. He has such wonderful eyes.....Usagi thought to herself. Deep, azure eyes which mirrored her own, yet held a certain, palpable distance hidden in their depth. Usagi suddenly realized she was holding her breath, and exhaled in awareness. Seiya smirked, and laughed softly. " Do I get under your skin that badly, akanbou"? he asked, gazing deeply into her eyes, with his tepid gaze, possessing such innocence. He leaned close to her, his lips almost grazing the side of her ear, "if not.....I'd like to....", Seiya whispered. Usagi's eyes widened, once more, the crimson glow spilling across her features as she took several immediate steps back, causing Seiya to laugh once more. He moved to her side, wrapping one of his arms over her shoulders. Usagi continued to blush, and looked down at her feet. Seiya smiled. "I never caught your name....." he began. Usagi looked up at him. "Ara...she smiled, unsure of being close to him. I am Usagi...Tsukino". Seiya grinned in response. "And of course, I am Seiya Kou", her pulled her closer to his side, and resumed walking along the sidewalk with her. 

"May I ask", Seiya began. "What school are you enrolled in"? "Ara...Juuban, HighSchool", Usagi replied. Once again, Seiya grinned, and Usagi felt the butterflies swirl up inside her stomach. "Really", he said, "Me too". He finished softly. As they crossed the street to the school, Seiya could already see a crowd forming around the front of the school, one could only guess, he thought, that of course Yaten and Taiki were in the center of it. He shrugged. Better them than me. Steering Usagi away from the crowd of shouting girls, Seiya opened the main enterance door and escorted her inside, which he soon followed behind her. Once in, he sighed in inherent relief. Usagi looked over, confused. "What was that all about, outside"? she asked. Seiya covered his forehead with his hand. "Fans....." he muttered. Usagi blinked. "Fans...."? she inquired. "Fans of who....."? she continued. He blinked, It was Seiya's turn to be surprised. "Our group...the three lights....I'm the lead singer...." he began. 

Usagi stared at him blankly. Seiya just laughed. "I'll be damned. I finally found someone who has no clue we exist". He chuckled to himself while Usagi just continued to blink. Seiya smiled softly, causing Usagi to blush once more. "So, where is your next class"? he pursued. "Ara...chemistry...right across the hall", she responded, heading toward the classroom door. Seiya's grin widened, and walked past her into the classroom. "Me too". he replied. Usagi blinked again, and followed slowly behind him. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- 

I recognize the way you make me feel 

It's hard to think that 

you might not be real 

I sense it now, the water's getting deep 

I try to wash the pain away from me 

Away from me 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- 

Usagi took her normal seat, third from the back, and watched intently from the corner of her eye as Seiya sat right across from her, never breaking his gaze from her. Usagi swallowed thickly. "Hey Usagi"! Naru called out to her. Usagi jumped with a start, and she heard Seiya stifle his laughter. Naru moved across the room to her. Usagi looked over. "Ara...hello"? she began. "I've never seen your hair down before Usagi, it looks really nice", Naru commented. Usagi smiled. "Arigato". "Did you do your homework assignment"? Naru questioned her. "Usagi only nodded absently, she couldn't concentrate on the conversation, she felt Seiya's eyes never move from her, and that made her slightly nervous. "Usagi"? Naru called to her. "You actually finished the thirty question chapter review"?? Usagi blinked, eyes widened. "Nani"?? she gasped, exasperated. "When was this assigned"?? she pursued in utter, substantial shock. Naru blinked. "Last month"....Usagi sighed as the bell rang. She noticed Seiya smiling animatedly at her. Her glanced at her figure, her legs crossed sheerly beneath her desk, and Once again, despite her knowledge of the previous incident, he allowed her to see his eyes trail over her body, he licked his lips and he grinned partly. "Chemistry....always was my favorite subject..." he mused, and leaned back into his chair. Usagi flushed, feeling the inside of her melt and turn to slush, and sat up strait as the teacher entered the room, and glanced in puzzlement at Seiya's deviate smirk, then Seiya quickly blinked, with questionable innocence. 

The rest of the period went by in a blur. Seiya hardly removed his eyes away from Usagi. Thus Usagi was hardly able to concentrate on the lecture, because she was always sneaking shy glances in Seiya's direction. Twice the teacher scolded her for not paying attention, and each time, Seiya tried hiding his grin. Finally, the class dismissed, Usagi stood the same time Seiya rose from his seat, and and yet again, bumped into him. "I'm beginning to think you can't get enough of me", he gathered showily, then smiled calmly at her, tossing the stray strands of obsidian hair from his eyes with minimal effort, and walked from the classroom. Usagi sighed softly, once again caught off guard, the third time, by the attractive, wayward and mysterious Seiya Kou. Usagi turned and stepped into hall. Seiya was nowhere to be seen. She begin walking to her English class when a voice called out to her at the far end of the bustling hall. She turned to meet another smiling face, with her similiar indigo eyes and long blonde hair. "Usagi-chan", Minako started. "Where were you for study session yesterday afternoon"? "Rei-chan was really steamed". Usagi blinked. "Nani...who are you"..? she replied, flummoxed. Minako raised an eyebrow. "Nice Usagi, however, not very amusing", Minako responded. "The amnesia theory didn't work before when you skipped out on studying and it won't work now". "ooookay....well, if you'll excuse me, this is all very strange and I need to get to English class now"....Usagi turned away, leaving Minako stunned, perplexed behind her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The day waned, and Usagi didn't see much of Seiya again, much to her evident disliking. When school dismissed, and she was heading down the hall, and felt someone tap her shoulder lightly. Usagi, startled, turned around and quickly found herself face to face with Seiya. He smiled his usual, candid, grin. "Miss me, akanbou"? he questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist, and drawing her into a warm embrace. Usagi felt her resistence melt, and found herself eagerly returning the hug. Yet again, Usagi felt the familiar blush warm her cheeks, and she was suprisingly disappointed when Seiya finally broke their closeness. Then, she was pleased, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again, and escorted her out the enterance doors. "where are you headed, Usagi"? Seiya asked her, softly. "Probably just home, I guess"....she trailed off. Seiya raised an eyebrow in mock suprise. "On a Friday afternoon, and you're just going to go home"?? Usagi looked down just then. She couldn't help but feeling, wishing, he would ask her to spend the remainder of the day with her. Usagi sighed slowly. Seiya studied her features, quietly. Usagi was afraid he was nearly able to read her thoughts. A small smile formed upon his features. "Well....unfortunately I have a rehearsal tonight, for tomorrow night's concert", he began, eyeing her slightly from the corner of his eyes. "Please say you'll meet me after the concert...I'd really like to spend some time with you, alone...." he finished softly, reaching his hand up to touch her face gently, tracing the line of her cheekbone. His eyes were suddenly so kind and pure. Usagi could feel the scarlet flush deepening across her features. "ara....h-h-ai....." she managed to stutter. "I'll meet you..." Usagi finished. Seiya smiled, with sweet sincerity. "tomorrow night, around nine, outside the coliseum, then"? he responded. Usagi nodded. Seiya smiled, then leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. Her face flushed even more. "ato", Seiya whispered, while turning away and proceeding to walk down the opposite end of the sidewalk. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

Don't want you for the weekend 

Don't want you for a day 

Don't need love divided 

See I want you to need me 

Just like I need you 

And I want you to see me 

Like no-one before 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

Usagi turned away as well, sighing slightly, expressing her binded rapture partially, a small smile crossing her lips. When a disapproving voice broke through her reverie. "Usagi-chan no baka..."! Usagi spun around on her heels, miffed. "Nani"?? she broke, incredulously to meet the angered face of a girl just about her height, with dark, passive violet eyes, and long hair which nearly matched her own, except for it's raven black sheen. Her arms were crossed tightly in front of her, and she stared at her coldly. "What in God's name are you doing Usagi"? Rei demanded. "I mean...Minako told me you were acting weird.....but...what I saw just now.....what in hell has gotten into you? cheating on Mamoru-san"?? she questioned. Usagi stared at this new girl, with evident bewilderment. "Do I.....know you..."? she managed to gasp. Rei narrowed her eyes. "Hilarious Usagi. Simply Hilarious." She spat. Usagi gaze sharpened. "Look, I don't know just who you are....thinking that you know me...in any way....but I've certainly never seen you before in my life....and I've had quite enough of you people barging up and demanding things from me", she barked, losing her temper. Rei flinched, caught off guard. It was never like Usagi to be so harsh with her feelings....Usagi sighed loudly, and turned away, picking up her pace and trying to ignoring the returning shouts from her former friend. 

With a particularly pleased smile, Seiya quickened his pace down the sidewalk. Tomorrow night, he could finally be alone with her. Perhaps his strait forward attitude had caught her off guard, but tomorrow night, he would just be himself. He turned the corner, to find his brother waiting for him. Yaten was leaning idling against the stone wall separating the two sidewalk paths along the curb. Upon noticing Seiya, he smirked, and crossed his arms. 

"Why hello there my devilish little Casanova", he shot, his voice surly. Seiya raised his eyebrows, and felt the corner of his mouth twist into a sneer. Yaten eyed him with mock sympathy. "What's wrong.....did I strike a nerve"? he continued. Seiya plastered on a fake smile. "How lovely to see you too", he cooed. Yaten scoffed. "Where were you all today? or did you spend every waking moment with your new bubbly, blonde friend"? He stated, flatly. Seiya felt the anger rise inside him. Yaten smirked once more, realizing he had gotten to him. Seiya quickly regained himself. "That's really none of your business", he replied, and walked around Yaten. Yaten cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you going now? I at least think Taiki and I deserve an explanation of your recent mysterious behavior", he yelled toward him. Seiya froze, and, mustering a deliberately patronizing smile, turned and faced him. "an explanation.....how about I just tell you where to stick it"?, and with that, Seiya turned coolly, chuckled to himself, and began walking away. "you jackass I saw that"! Yaten fumed. Seiya simply responded my raising his hand over his shoulder and extending his middle finger. Yaten crossed his arms angrily as his features distorted into a paralyzing glare. 

After hurrying home, Usagi went up to her bedroom to change out of her uniform. Opening the door, she looked upon the mess with utter dismay. How on EARTH do I live like this....she thought to herself, tossing her book bag on a heap of nearby sweaters and magazines. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt, she tossed her uniform onto her unkempt bed, further adding to the disarray. As she was changing, she noticed several pictures upon her dresser, illustrating her standing next to an older guy with dark hair. She shuttered. Reaching over, she turned the pictures over so the glass side was down. Yawning lazily, she went over to her mirror and ran a brush through her hair, and gasped. Propped up against the mirror, was a smiling picture of herself standing alongside the girl she had met earlier with the raven hair, at her other side, was the girl with the long blonde hair whom she had met in the hall that today. And at their side, was a very tall girl with chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail atop her head. At her right, was a shorter girl, with aqua blue hair framing her face to the nape of her neck. Usagi didn't understand. She was sure she didn't know these people. She took a step back, then noticed another picture where she was standing, smiling jovially, two older looking girls, one tall, with light blonde hair tousled loosely atop her crown, and the other, with shiny aquamarine hair resting on her shoulders, were standing at her left, while at her right, was a very tall woman with long, jade-black hair and peaceful hair, infront of her, was a short girl, no more than 8, with jet black, shoulder length hair, smiling happily. She didn't understand it. As she turned away, she noticed yet another picture of her with the young man with the dark hair. She shivered at it, then glared, and walking over to the picture, slammed it down hard on her dresser. "Who the hell are all the people"?? she shouted, breathing heavily. And why in God's name did they keep harassing her?? the thought pounding in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Reluctantly, Usagi stepped into the hall and picked up the phone reciever from the table against the wall at the top of the stairwell. "Moshi Moshi"? Usagi said, answering the phone. "Hello, Usagi, it's good to hear your voice", Mamoru said. Usagi narrowed her eyes in miscomprehension. "Who is this"? she demanded. Mamoru gasped, taken aback. "It's me Usagi.....Mamoru"..he began. "I'm sorry.....but you have the wrong number", Usagi stated intrusively. "What are you talking about Usagi....I just got in from my flight today, and I thought I'd call and see how you were doing", he said. Usagi was furious. "LOOK. I don't know who the hell you are but I'm sure I don't know you, in fact I'm positive of that fact. So please, just leave me alone". and before Mamoru could protest, Usagi clicked the phone down. She was just about to walk away when the phone rang again. Sighing angrily, she reached over and ripped the reciever off the cradle. "What"? she shouted into the phone. Ami hestitated. "Usagi...is that you..."? "Fuck, who else would it be"? Usagi snapped. "Who is it now"? she hissed. "Usagi..it's me, Ami....if you're busy I understand.....I just wondered what's been wrong with you lately...if you'd rather not talk to me, Makoto is here too...I could put her on the line..." Ami said softly. Usagi fumed. "I don't know any of you! God damnit just leave me alone"! she screamed, and with that threw the phone on the table, essentially, watching it clatter from the table noisily, and rip forcibly from the wall, disconnected. Usagi stalked across the hall and slammed her bedroom door behind her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- 

I smile. little by little, her world deteriorates. By erasing their princess, I will destroy them all. One by one. A grin slowly forming on my lips. If my dear selenity-hime doesn't do that for me. It was almost time, to execute the third and final step. Not long at all, I reassured myself. Just alittle longer. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- 

Seiya slowly pulled his apartment key out of his jacket pocket and let himself in. Unzipping his jacket and tossing it on the coat rack, he once again saw Taiki sitting quietly on the sofa, nose buried in some poetry book. Seiya sighed slightly. Walking into the kitchen toward the refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip. His back turned, he heard Yaten storm down the hall even before he got a chance to set the bottle down. Seiya walked into the living room calmly, waiting for Yaten's outburst. Taiki quickly raised his eyes from his book when Yaten entered the room, yet his features never lost their calmness. Before Yaten could even open his mouth, Seiya spoke. "Save it Yaten. We have to be at rehearsal in 20 minutes and I don't want to get into it". he stated matter of factly. Yaten sighed loudly with laggard intolerance. "Look, " he began in frustration. "there's something you should know. You shouldn't be going around picking up the first fucking dumb blonde you see, everyone knows you just want to get in her pants". Yaten shot. Taiki, his right eyebrow twitching in disgust, stood, and, walking over to Yaten, took the back of his novel, and cracked him upside the head with it. Yaten jumped back, shooting Taiki and icy look. "Yaten, must you be so obnoxiously graphic"? Taiki spat. "What"?? Yaten growled. "Everyone knows it. That's all the damn school was talking about today. I had to listen over and over about how my brother was such a booty hound"! Yaten fumed. Seiya lost it. He felt his fists ball together, and had to strain himself not to fly into a complete rage. Instantly, he crossed the distance between him and Yaten, raised his clenched fist, and shoved it hard into Yaten's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As Yaten clasped his hand around his sides, Taiki blinked is disbelief. Yaten sank to the floor. "FIRST of all, what I do is not of your God damned business, and second, you have no fucking right to say ANYTHING about the girl I was with, and if I ever hear you bad mouth her again, I'll cut you down to the knees and bury you alive", he seethed through gritted teeth, and grabbing his jacket, walked out, slamming the door behind him. Still holding his sides, Yaten sighed angrily, and glanced up at Taiki, who simply raised his eyebrows briefly and shrugged. 

Later than night as Usagi was coming down the stairs idly, she heard the doorbell ring. Shingo, obviously making no effort to answer it, Usagi wandered slowly over to the door and opening it. "Hai"? she began, opening the door rather tiredly without getting a good look at who was on the other side. She jumped, startled, when she discovered who it was. Standing before her, was the persistent blonde she had met the day before, still carrying the same, disapproving expression. Usagi immediately narrowed her eyes. Before Minako could even speak Usagi shouted to her. "Why can't all of you just leave me alone?? or do you not have anything better to do? It's twice you've called on me, and tell your other acquaintances to stay away from me as well"! she barked. Minako, now furious, shot back in fury. "Whatever the hell is wrong with you Usagi, you had better snap out of it soon, Rei told me about your date with Seiya...Seiya Kou, Usagi? really, I thought you didn't even know who the Three Lights were, once Mamoru finds out-" Usagi didn't give her the chance to finish, and slamming the door in her face, stormed back upstairs. Her mother came in, in shock from all the shouting. "Usagi"! she called. "Who on earth was at the door"? she demanded. Usagi didn't even bother to pause and answer her, while muttering offensively to herself. 

Rei's features tensed. It had been two hours down, and the fire still hadn't given her any reason for Usagi's recent behavior. Fixated, she forced herself to concentrate once more. She had never seen Usagi like this before, and it perplexed her. Deep down, she knew something was amiss. She continued focusing her efforts on the flames before her, trying to pinpoint her premonition, nothing breaking her terminative stare. She exhaled slowly, clenching her fists at her sides in frustration. "I don't understand it....I sense...absolutely nothing..." she mumbled, softly to the hissing embers before her. She hung her head slightly, placing a hand against her temple. Rei sat down quietly, the hardwood floor was cold against her legs as she drew them up beneath her. Placing her hands carefully together in front of her, she calmed herself, and proceeded to focus her energy through her sheer persistence and iron will. Her eyebrows narrowed. Sighing in anger, she was just about to give up in defeat, when something abruptly stopped her. She could feel a faint energy, barely palpable, yet it was there. Rei pushed herself further into her meditation, pushing herself to focus all her being on the mysterious aura. Delving deeper, letting her psychical being go, she felt her mind shift toward it. Then, suddenly, without warning, it was upon her. Rei drew her breath involuntarily. Darkness shrouded her, a cold, unearthly blackness, shook over her, it seemed to settle over her like a blanket. Swelling, slicing through her, A thick, smothering cloud. Her breath came short, in soft ragged gasps as it splayed over her, seeming to rack her sides, and coarse through violently until it was almost too painful even to breathe. Pushing and striving, she finally got hold of herself. Rei's eyes jerked open, and immediately came in contact with the flames before her. And as if the intensity had not yet ebbed, she felt the entity pulse from her body. A swam of darkness settled over the fire, smothering and extinguishing them into billows of foggy smoke. Tracting her emotions, Rei presently leapt to her feet, slamming the door of her parlor behind her, and plunged herself into the cool night air before her, her feet lightly rapping down the cobblestone path. 

Seiya slowly staggered into his bedroom, groggy with exhaustion. Glancing at the clock he cursed. It was one thirty in the morning. His evening had not gone well. Closing the door lightly behind him. After his argument with Yaten, things had turned from bad to worse. When meeting up with them later for rehearsal, Yaten has proved to be his usual cheery self. Especially after suffering from wounded pride. Needless to say, he wouldn't cooperate with the session at all until Seiya had apologized. Then, of course, everything had ended in a yelling match, while the studio crew merely watched on in dismay, while Taiki, hand placed over his temple in embarrassment, shook his head miserably. Seiya exhaled loudly, remembering the events of the evening. After he had stalked away, presumably, they all had parted ways. Seiya kicked off his shoes slowly and turned off the lamp, mingling the room in a mixture of darkness and ivory light emitting from the moon, bathing the comforter on his bed with it's crystallic beams. Seiya finished changing in the dark quickly, and stretched slowly before crawling into bed. Propping his pillow behind the headboard, he noticed the mess of strewn out clothes scattered of his floor, including the new football jersey he had received at school that today. He sighed, if he weren't so exhausted, maybe he'd care. It all fell to the floor in the end anyway. Looking forward out his front window, he could clearly see the moon, just above the Tokyo Tower. A bright ivory orb against the indigo sky. Seiya sighed slowly, which came out more breathy. Lying there, letting his thoughts gather, they always seemed to drift and settle to her. He smiled softly. Leaning back onto his pillow, He knew tomorrow night would be better. 

Rei covered the distance between the narrow path from her parlor to the main house, the airy night concealing the tall cherry trees which would have been visible in daylight. When she reached her deck, she calmed down. She kicked off her small sandals quietly, and parting the screen door, stepped inside. Straining hard against the abrupt opaqueness, she made her way down the hall and into her bedroom. There was a light wind outside, and against the open window, rattled the blinds noisily. Ignoring this, Rei flicked the light on and slowly made her way over to her bed. She sat down quietly, her thoughts still on her meditation. Images of the scorching fire still clouded her mind, and she tried to shake it off. But the feeling of that energy was still upon her. She wasn't completely sure if she had ever felt something so coarse and desolate. She shivered, small goosebumps forming along the skin of her arms. Slowly she climbed into her bed, when it came to her suddenly. A Flashback of Usagi and Chibiusa, arms outstretched, holding the golden crystal. Neherenia, laughing in fake compassion. Raising her hand lightly, and striking her and the others down easily before her in a groveling, painstaking, singing, debris. The images seized and pulsed in her brain. She felt the same dark current of energy in her parlor which resembles the force and torrent energy Neherenia had used on her and the senshi before. Rei's eyes widened in horror, suddenly galvanized into action. She jumped from her bed, reaching to turn her lamp off as she stood, but fumbled and knocked it over. Paying little attention to this, she burst through her room door, ran down the hall, not stopping or caring if she woke anyone up. Stumbling to put her shoes back on and throwing the screen door wide, she clattered down the temple steps and onto the sidewalk outside. She squinted at the sudden brightness of the streetlights. She had to inform the others. Despite the insane hour, Rei turn the corner meticoulously, and headed for Ami's. 

Usagi shivered, the chilly breeze billowing in from her open window suddenly met with the bare skin on her arms. Pulling her comforter back, she slowly climbed into bed. Moonlit breeze slowly tapered into her bedroom, casting intricate shadows upon the darkened floor. Usagi clenched her eyes shut, feeling a ghastly headache form at her temple. Exhaling slowly, she tried to focus her thoughts on tomorrow night. Feeling the tangible, prolonged, condemning yet frequent loneliness wash over her, she found herself wishing he were there. She closed her eyes, and for a moment, almost felt she could smell his cologne. Usagi smiled, content, and leaning back into her pillows, fell into a peaceful sleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

I see the bad moon rising 

I see trouble on the way 

I see earthquakes and lightning 

I see bad times today 

Don't go around tonight, 

Well, it's bound to take your life, 

There's a bad moon on the rise. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

Makoto quickened her pace along the deserted sidewalk. Feeling the brief chill around her, she tightened the hold around her jacket and pulled it closer to her. Momentarily bathed in the glow from the street lamps, she ducked around a corner and crossed the desolate, barren street toward Ami's house at the end of the block. Her emerald eyes were concerned and pensive. She could only come to one conclusion as to why Ami had called her so early in the morning, and that was Usagi. Not that Ami's phone call mattered much, Makoto had not gotten much sleep lately anyway. Crossing the sidewalk and into Ami's driveway, her thoughts were scattered. She could barely discern the lights through the kitchen window inside, hardly visible through the thick curtains. Without hesitation, Makoto slowly tapped lightly on the wooden door with a clenched fist. Ami opened it expectantly, and ushered her inside, she could already see Minako, sitting quietly on the couch next to Rei, who was looking down into her lap, as if concentrating on something. Makoto took a brief moment to sit down in a nearby armchair. Makoto paused, then spoke. "Ami-chan....has something happened to Usagi.."? she started. It was Rei who replied. "yes....and no...", she began, softly, the others giving her their full attention. "I understand it now...I don't know why I didn't see it before...it is an identical situation as when the dark kingdom kidnapped Mamoru-san....his memory was erased....and then he was convinced we were the ultimate enemy....his actions became violent, I see it all clearly now...it will also happen with Usagi..except, I know, it will be much more severe. I felt it...when I was in my parlor, I discovered something unusual in my meditation. It had such a cruel and sadistic element...this energy. I know it now, though I didn't understand it then, I felt the same forcible aura when we fought the dead moon circus beside Usagi and Chibiusa. Neherenia has returned," She finished. The others, who had been listening carefully, were now at a loss for words. Rei continued. "and of course...Neherenia has taken a drastic step against us...Usagi...Princess Selenity...is our leader, and future Queen. Neherenia is very clever. Knowing this is the case, she sought her out, to destroy our unity by destroying our princess". Swallowing thickly, Rei proceeded. "Usagi, presently, is in no danger. Her only persona is that of a normal, teenage girl. However, she is in immediate, preceding turmoil. If she does not regain her memory, Chibiusa will not exist, and eventually, neither will we. Usagi is the healer, she is our driving force, our future, without her, we have no need to exist, and neither does our future, Crystal Tokyo. The universe will fall into Neherenia's grasp once more. And slowly, we all will perish". Minako let out a small gasp, while Ami looked down, and Makoto stared silently forward. "If we don't act quickly, Usagi will fall beyond our help, Neherenia has not exercised her full control over her yet, but when she does, and I'm positive she will, Usagi could and possibly will turn on us, just as Mamoru did. The only thing I think we can do now, is try and reach her on a personal level, reawaken her memories ourselves, nevertheless, even in her present state, she is still our princess, and when Neherenia does make her final move, we must try within all of our power to protect Usagi, because I'll be damned if my fate will be sealed in such a manner", she concluded. Minako hesitated, then opened her mouth to speak. "Rei...how can we possibly withstand Neherenia again? especially without Usagi or Chibiusa on our side, Neherenia apparently has gotten a lot stronger, and we are still just the same. What chance do we hope to have"? Makoto clenched her fists together in anger, which seconds ago had remained clasped tightly in her lap. She lifted her head up, forcing to restrain her tears. "We HAVE to do something. Anything, I don't care if our lives are at stake...our mission was and still is to protect and ensure Usagi's safety-" "at all costs...." Ami broke in. Makoto looked over at her, and nodded solemnly. "I will not sit by and allow our future to disintegrate like this". she finished. Minako bit her lip, then nodded in agreement. "So what do we do now"? Minako questioned. Rei spoke up. "In the morning, we find her...and I'm pretty sure she'll be with Seiya...." her voice trailed off. Ami raised her head to meet Rei's gaze. "Was this also Neherenia's intention...to drive a wedge between Usagi and Mamoru, to prevent Chibiusa's future birth"? she questioned. "I really don't know...it's quite possible yes..." Rei answered. Ami tensed as Rei continued. "I'm pretty sure.....all will return to normal...once Usagi regains her memory back....", she stated. Minako looked up. "There's a concert...later tonight at seven o'clock...the three lights...do you think, we'll find Usagi there"? she asked Rei carefully. She nodded. "Hai, that will be the first place we'll look then. Right now, I think we should all attempt to get some sleep. Remember, the only hope we have is to reach Usagi before Neherenia places her final act..." Rei said softly. The others nodded silently and stood, as Rei motioned toward the door. 

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, sunlight spilling in through the windowpanes, making them glistening in the early afternoon. She lay motionless for a few moments, inertly not wanting to move. Indulging herself in the comfort of her bed. Glancing over at her bedside clock, it read twelve thirty pm. She had not intended to sleep this long, but exhaustion had somehow overcome her. Rising slowly from her cushy bed, she swung her legs over to the side, and set them upon the soft carpet of her floor. Still slightly distraught with sleep, Usagi paused briefly at her bedroom door, then turned the doorknob slowly, it was cold in her hands. And stepping forward briskly, made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

He could hear the droning snores all the way down the hall. Yaten rolled his eyes, marching down the hall toward Seiya's bedroom. He figured he wouldn't be up by now. He turned the knob and burst into the room and almost fell over. God the snoring was horrendous even when he covered his ears. Yaten kicked the end of Seiya's bed in anger. That lazy oaf. Still in bed and it was a quarter to two in the afternoon. Seiya remained motionless, as if he was in some sort of coma. Yaten marched over to Seiya, the blankets twisted around his legs messily. Yaten leaned over, and covered Seiya's mouth and plugged his nose with his hand. Seiya, responded to this by turning over quickly on his side, and indecisively in his sleep, spun his arm around and whacked Yaten dead on in the middle of his nose. 

Yaten jumped back momentarily, and rubbed his nose gingerly with his hand. Furious, he then stormed over to the other side of the bed, and pounded on the front of Seiya's forehead heavily with his palm. Seiya grinned in a lazy dream. "Harder...Harder Usagi...." he cooed, a deviate smile forming on his face. Yaten narrowed his eyes in disgust and shook him forcibly by the shoulders. Seiya slowly came out of it and opening his eyes stared into the face of his irate older brother. Seiya screamed in mock surprise. "Come on man, it's early, put that thing away"! he hollered while turning over again on his side. Ignoring him, Yaten ripped the blankets out from under Seiya, causing him to fall off the bed. Yaten immediately regretted his decision when he realized the sheets were the only thing Seiya had been wearing. Yaten spun around and marched to the door way averting his gaze. "You pervert"! he shouted at Seiya with his back turned. Seiya snickered to himself. "What's the matter Yaten, jealous"? he called out to him. Yaten fumed. He grabbed a pillow off the foot of the bed and threw it at Seiya, smacking him in the side of the face. "Aww...no hard feelings now"...Seiya teased. "LOOK", Yaten shot. "We had another practice session at twelve o'clock, and naturally, since Taiki and I knew you would still be in bed, I was sent to fetch you." Seiya yawned lazily, and grabbed the comforter off his bed, burying it over his head and attempting to continue his sleep. Yaten sighed. "Are you even listening to me"?? he barked, turning around. He immediately saw Seiya curled up again under his blanket, and marched over to him, kicking him in the side through the comforter. "Just be there in 15 minutes damn it"! Yaten yelled, and stalked from the room. Seiya tried not to laugh, and called out in a cry of fake sincerity. "That wasn't very nice you know"! 

Moments later, Seiya had dressed reluctantly and was locking the door to his apartment. Rehearsal. That's all that seemed to ever occupy their time. He stretched just then. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Damn, seeing Yaten that early in the morning had to be hazardous to my health, he thought. He intended to just try and breeze through this rehearsal, and focus on meeting Usagi later. Now that he could look forward to. Once again folding his hands into his pockets, he hurried down the street to meet his brothers. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- 

Poised in front of the mirror, Usagi ran a final hand through her long blonde hair. She had curled the ends, and left it hanging loosely at her sides. Drifting over to her closet, she pulled out a silk, sleevless, light blue button down shirt and dark indigo blue jeans. Glancing at the clock, it read a quarter to nine. She had about twenty minutes to meet him. Slipping on a pair of sandals, she exited her bedroom and hurried down the stairs. Stepping lightly, she quietly moved from the landing and towards the front door. Her mother, hearing her, called out to her. "Usagi, where are you going"? she questioned. Usagi frove. Think of a name. Any name, raced through her mind. "Ara, I'm spending the night at...Naru's house"! she replied, barely remembering the name of the girl who had approached her in chemistry yesterday afternoon, and would have not known it unless the teacher had called it out for a question. "alright..." Ikuko responded. Usagi smiled, pleased, and headed out the door. 

Once she reached the colesium, where the concert was supposedly held, Usagi found herself faced to faced with utter pandeomium. There was already a multitude of people gathered around the enterance door, presumably waiting for the three lights to make their exit. Usagi sighed, crossing the street as she came closer and sat down on a bench, and waited. 

Despite her efforts, Rei couldn't see Usagi anywhere among the crowd of pushing, shoving people. She knew wherever Seiya was, Usagi would most likely be as well. Straining her eyes, she managed to get a good view of the front enterance doors, and among the jeering crowd, Hoping that she wouldn't mischance her position and miss them. waited for the three lights to finally appear. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

And I don't want to think too much 

( about what we should or shouldn't do ) 

lay my hands on Heaven..... ( and the sun ) ....( and the moon )...... 

and the stars ........ 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

Seiya leaned his back to the inside of his dressing room door, Relieved. Somehow he had managed to lose Yaten and Taiki. Of course, he was sure, if they knew where he was headed, they would disapprove. He sighed loudly. Quickly he changed back into the clothes he had arrived in, loose fitting black pants and a black tank top. And grabbing his jacket off a chair, headed out the back. Taking extreme care not to be noticed, Seiya turned the corner of the building and made sure to stay out of view of the shouting crowd at the entrance. He glanced around briefly, looking for Usagi, and found her, with her back turned, sitting quietly on a nearby bench. He smiled slowly, and walked slowly up, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. Usagi, gasped slightly in surprise, then relaxed when she heard his voice. 

"I missed you, akanbou", he whispered lightly into her ear. Usagi blushed heavily, and stood up to face him. Seiya moved around from the back of the bench, and took a few steps toward her, so that he was close to her face. "Walk with me"? he asked, smiling warmly at her. She felt her cheeks redden further, and nodded her head. Seiya clasped her hand with his, and drew her close to him, directing her toward the park to their left. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

.......I feel the magic all around you 

It's bringing me to my knees 

( Like a wannabe ) 

I've got to be chained to you 

I feel the magic building around you.... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

Seiya led her over to a clearing near a bluff, clearly visible before them, the stars shined brightly against the opaqueness of the night sky. He gestured for her to sit down, and she did so. Gazing up into the vast and endless expanse before her, the sight was utterly breathtaking. Usagi could make out every star clearly, and each one sparkled and shimmered eminently, giving off it's own unique lumination. All around, she heard cricket song, and the soft rustle of wind high in the trees above. Usagi turned her gaze back to the stars before them. Like glistening diamonds on black velvet. Seiya sat down quietly beside her, and rested his arm along the top of the bench behind her. "so beautiful..." she whispered, almost to herself. Seiya smiled, looking at her intently. "yeah....beautiful"...he muttered barely audible. Usagi caught his eye, and smiled softly at him. 

Seiya averted his eyes to the stars. "Every living thing on this planet has a glittering star inside their bodies", he said softly. "A glittering star"? Usagi replied in question. "They say this in a place...far away....Everyone has it. The stronger the star is, the brighter it glitters. Yours is glittering exceptionally bright"...he finished, returning his gaze to look her in the eyes. The energy in his stare was suddenly so innocently sincere. Usagi laughed softly. "Is this how you always pick of girls"? she asked, with a giggle. "I'm serious". Seiya responded, his gaze remained intense and strong. Usagi blushed again, feeling his eyes on her. "You have a beautiful spirit Usagi...I see it in your smile....it flickers to life with the light in your eyes.....it amazes me....I'm drawn to you. Just this moment, to spend with you like this....this close to you...like this forever"...he paused softly, scooting closer to her on the bench, so he could look directly into her eyes. ...."to be with you like this...like all I've ever wanted, all I'd die for, together, throughout eternity...the eternity I see in your eyes", he finished in half whisper, drawing himself closer to her face. Usagi hadn't realized she had been holding her breathe, and exhaled slowly, yet it came out more breathy. His lips were just inches apart from hers. She couldn't help wanting, desiring for him to close the tiny gap between them, to kiss him. Instinctively, as if he read her mind, Seiya reached up, clasping the bottom of her chin, and gently met his lips with hers. Usagi was momentarily stunned, slowly, she released her composure, and fell entirely into his kiss. Seiya wrapped his other arm around her waist, drawing her into a close embrace, and deepened the kiss. Usagi raised her arms and positioned them around his neck. Lost. Endlessly lost. His lips were so softly warm. Only then was she torn away from her reverie when she felt him slowly pull away from their touch, yet his lips remained lingering close to hers. Usagi opened her eyes, unwillingly. Feeling him pull away, it was then she realized just how much she needed and desired for him to just be near her always. Always. Seiya traced a line along her cheek. "Falling for you was easy....it's resisting you that's hard", he whispered faintly. Usagi blinked suddenly, feeling the scarlet in her cheeks but trying her best to ignore it. "I never knew why.." Usagi began. "But before I met you...I was always alone...lonliness....I can't stand it...but...now with you, It's uplifting, I never...want to be without...being near you again. Sometimes....being this close to you, I almost feel I can't breathe...and strangely, like I don't need to...just as long as you're with me, nothing else matters..." she said softly. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, and uttered the words that had been racking her mind. "Stay with me, always"? she whispered to him. Finally, it was Seiya's turn to blush. He opened his mouth to speak, but Usagi cut him short, leaning in suddenly to kiss him on her own accord. Surprised, he attempted to control his raging emotions, thoughts, temptations pulsing in his brain. Intensely feeling this close to her, ran hundreds of tiny shivers ran down and across his skin, he had to break away from the kiss prematurely, and uttered a near silent gasp. Usagi smiled contentedly at him, a dreamy look settling over her eyes. Seiya leaned close to her forehead. "Come with me"? he asked her quietly. She nodded, and letting him take her hand with his, let him lead her away from the park. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

I'm kind of faded.......( but I'm feeling alright ) 

Thinkin' about making my move tonight 

....At the end of the night.....( when I make up your mind ) 

....You'll be comin on home with me 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

Usagi draped her hands around Seiya's arm as he removed his keys from inside his pocket, unlocking the door quietly and stepped inside, Usagi followed him slowly. Seiya sighed, he sincerely hoped Yaten and Taiki weren't lurking around somewhere, luckily, all was dark and still inside. He replaced his keys within his jacket pocket, and rid himself of it, draping it over the nearby coat rack. Usagi looked around, slightly nervous, and made a mental note of the upscale surroundings. She turned around as Seiya was locking the door from the inside. He leaned his back slowly to the inside of the door, and fixated his gaze upon her. Embarrassed slightly, Usagi blushed, and Seiya smiled somewhat. She blinked slowly, with puzzlement on her features. Something was different about him, the effectual, risky gaze he wore, and the sense of foreign mischief in his eyes, which once held such a calm exterior, now flickered with a driven, magnetic appeal. Usagi drew he breathe as Seiya leaned forward from his position, and approached her. Suddenly startled, Usagi countered him, and felt her own back now press against the coldness of the wooden door. Seiya glanced at her, not uttering a word, letting his eyes do all the talking. Placing his arms at each side of the door frame, caught her stare. Usagi felt the soft scent of his cologne, intoxicating, it promptyl awakened her senses. She gasped partly when she felt one of his hands move from the door frame, and trail across her cheek, and wander down her neck. He leaned down, and placed a trail of light, butterfly kisses along her exposed collarbone. Seiya looked up from where his hand was placed, and then broke the silence with a kiss. Differing from before, Usagi felt the urgency building up within him. She felt her stomach leap, and her heart throbbed and fluttered like a trapped butterfly in her cavity. Feeling his subtle touch against her lips, she complied, and opened her mouth for him to deepen and intensify the kiss. Usagi pushed her back further against the door, and Seiya coiled his left hand around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She placed her left hand lightly against his side, while she let the other trail along his back. Distractedly, barely felt, Seiya move his right hand from behind her neck, until she felt it graze the front of her chest, close around remove the first of the buttons on her blouse. Her heart leapt, as the second and third were opened just as the first. She felt the goosebumps form rapidly over her skin as his hand slowly slid inside her open shirt. Usagi grasped a handful of his shirt with her right hand, and Seiya pulled away from their kiss slowly. "So soft..."...he muttered against her lips, extending his hand into her shirt further. Usagi stared at him through squinted eyes. And he laughed, a sound which seemed so distant to her. "Seiya-kun...." she whispered nearly inaudibly. "Hai...akanbou"? he answered, moving his left hand from her waist and ran his index finger down the length of her forehead and nose. Being this close and intimate to him, she felt every aspect and element of his body against her own. Suddenly she felt very exposed, and the warm scarlet glow returned to her face. Noticing this, Seiya met her gaze. "We don't have to"....he began, but Usagi, alarmed slightly, shook her head in disagreement. "I want this"...she whispered breathily to him, draping her arms around his neck. He smiled partly, and leaned down, grasped her into his arms and carried her down through the darkness of the hall to his bedroom. 

Seiya laid her on his bed, still unmade from this morning, and set down to the side of her. He was surprised when Usagi raised up, and began to pull at the sides of his tank top, slowly, he raised his arms, letting it slide to the floor. Seiya embraced her, and slid the remaining part of her shirt from her back, and continued removing the rest of her clothing as well as most of his own, except for his black silk boxers. As if understanding, once more, Usagi layed back on the bed, he leaned over and whispered lightly in her ear "ai shiteru...Usagi"..she drew her breathe once more, then exhaled slowly as he positioned himself on top of her, and began to kiss her neck. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

...A good love is delicious, you can't get enough too soon 

It makes you so crazy you want to swallow the moon..... 

...........love is a flame neither timid nor tame................ 

My hands are two travelers they've crossed oceans and lands 

Yet they are too small on the continent of your skin 

( Wandering, wandering I could spend my life ) 

Traveling the length of your body each night 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- 

Mamoru leaned back into his chair. He had just barely made the redeye midnight flight out of Los Angeles to Tokyo. He sighed heavily. He knew it was unwise to leave so abruptly like this, but his worry for Usagi had gotten the better of his judgment. Had she not sounded so cold, and distant, on the phone, he wouldn't be in this position. He was tired, sleep was already attempting to take over. He shivered suddenly, not being able to shake the sense of impending gloom, like Usagi was in some sort of direct danger. He rested his hands in his lap, tensing some. Mamoru shut his eyes tightly, now stern and troubled. Paling some, he hoped he could stand the fourteen hour flight. 

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, which met the dim opaqueness of the room. She stirred slightly, glancing over at the beside clock, which read one thirty in the morning. The scattered, discarded garmets surrounding the floor and foot of the bed caught her eye, and she blushed mildly. Leaning up, she caught Seiya's gaze, surprised that he wasn't asleep, she smiled, and leaned closer to him, resting her arm over his bare chest. He had his right arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, while the other he ran through the length of her soft blonde hair, the remainder of it draped over the pillow in a golden swirl. "you're even beautiful when you sleep.." he whispered to her. She nestled closer to him, and he sighed in contentment. "life is short...and more often than not...bittersweet...but here, right now, as long as I have you, that's more than enough for me", he said, and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "surreal...ethereal...is that what heaven is like...."..she whispered lightly, almost in question. She moved slightly to look up at him. "Yes, heaven is with you". He smiled, then kissed her. 

Hours later, sunlight streamed into the room. Seiya, reluctantly, opened one eye. Outside, daylight waned, and a slight breezed filtered in through the window, left slightly ajar. He remained unmoved for a moment. Feeling the warmth of Usagi against him, her soft hands resting neatly on his toned chest. Her bare skin lightly touching his. Hesitating, he slowly rose from bed, and pulled his shorts back on, pausing to stretch slowly in front of the bed. The hardwood floor was cold beneath his feet, as he walked into the living room. Noticing the clock, it read eleven in the morning. He moved toward the couch, and sitting down, looked out the window past the nook. 

Rei bowed slightly, and turned away from her offering, and walked back down the cobblestone path which led back to the shrine. Her thoughts always ventured to Usagi. Where she was, wherever you are, she couldn't help feel, the situation was growing more bleak with the pass of each day. Rei had hoped to reach her last night, without luck. She didn't rightly know how long she could keep her anguish and frustration bottled up inside. Releasing a torrent of breathe, she turned the corner, ignoring the charming grace of the cherry trees, flourishing in full bloom. Rei crossed her arms over her chest dejectedly, and made her way back to the temple. 

Usagi felt the cool air wash over her skin, rustling her bangs briskly about her forehead. Sensing the subsequent cold, she shivered, and sat up in bed, clutching the disheveled blankets about her. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Noticing Seiya was missing, she turned slightly, so her legs and feet met with the floor and stood. Shivering, she looked around, pulling on the nearest t-shirt she could find. It hung loosely over her, and her hair swayed heavily as she moved out the door of the bedroom and down the hall. Gathering her arms about her waist, she spotted Seiya on the couch, sitting near the window, which was partly open, exposing them to the quiet fall breeze wafting outside. Seiya heard her approach, and smiled calmly at her. She leaned her back to a nearby wall to face him. 

"How did you sleep"? he asked her. She returned the smile, and replied. "great...then I got lonely"....she trailed off, looking at him, while trying to retain her composure. Seiya stood, and reaching out with his arm, pulled her close to him. Usagi blushed, and spoke softly, trying to contain her eagerness. "I really should be going...my mother will be expecting me home by now..." she started, and turned, taking a few steps back. Seiya slowly reached out, and clasped his hand gently around her wrist. "stay with me...please? for alittle while longer"? he asked her, gazing into the depths of her eyes. Usagi blushed again, and nodded her head in agreement. Seiya pulled her closer, and placed both his hands against the sides of her waist. Usagi took a few small steps towards him, so she could position her arms about his neck. Seiya slowly slid his hands along the length of her slender waist, and leaned in to kiss her. Usagi complied, and met his lips against hers. Their intimacy was interrupted by the creak of the front door, as it slowly was opened, and brought wide. 

Usagi immeidiately sat down on the couch, poorly attempting to hide herself, and Taiki stepped through the door. He glanced briefly at Seiya then realized what he had stumbled upon, and his eyes widened, fixating on Usagi then back to Seiya. "What, what's wrong, Taiki"? Seiya heard Yaten call, trapped behind Taiki and the open door. Great. Seiya thought, they both are here. He placed a frustrated hand against his temple.Taiki slowly moved aside, to let Yaten through, not removing his gaze from Seiya. Yaten stepped in, saw what was going on, and immeidiately made his anger known. "Seiya! you blithering idiot! what the hell do you think you're doing"?! he roared, glancing from Seiya to Usagi. "What in god's name has gotten into you?? how could you do this"?? Seiya tuned out Yaten's repeated, vulgar shouts, and looked at Taiki. Taiki opened his mouth to speak, then decided against it, while slowly and hesitantly gestured his hands toward the door and pushed past his infuriated younger brother. Seiya gestured for Usagi to go into the back of the room, and doing so, she moved swiftly past Yaten, and down the hall. Seiya turned to Yaten. "Really....you should have called..." he began, a slight mocking tone present in his voice. Yaten, furious, opened his mouth to speak once more, but Seiya cut him off. "I think it's best if you just leave....I sincerely don't feel like hearing your criticism right now, and I don't want to get upset at you with Usagi in the other room". He stated flatly. Yaten glared at him, then turned and stormed from the room, slamming the front door behind him. Seiya shook his head slowly. "oxymoron...." he muttered, And proceeded down the hall. He found Usagi in the bedroom, just finishing changing into her clothes, she turned to face him, and smiled slightly, then sat on the edge of the bed. Seiya joined her reluctantly. "Who was that...." Usagi began. Seiya frowned, then sighed. "that obnoxious moron you saw was Yaten...my brother" he responded. "Oh...." she replied. "Does he...I mean, does he know, about us? he must...disapprove...am I right"? she asked him, solemnly. Seiya nodded, and Usagi looked down. Leaning over, he placed his hand under her chin, and brought her to meet his gaze. "Noone else's opinion matters to me Usagi, I'm happy with you, just being with you, every moment. I don't care what anyone else thinks. You matter to me, and that's that", he told her. Usagi smiled softly. "I really should be getting home though, Seiya", she said. He nodded, then stood with her. "Meet me later, tonight, in the park, at seven"? he asked her. She smiled, ensuring that she would, and he leaned down to kiss her. 

Moments later, Usagi was walking briskly down the sidewalk, hurrying home. Still smiling from last nights ventures, she quickened her pace, and continued on her path, her thoughts were on Seiya, and nothing more. When suddenly, a searing pain gripped her side. Lashing, tearing, thrashing, it seemed to rip through her from the very core of her being. Feebly, she pressed her hands against the unseen detriment, as she slowly sunk to her knees. Tightening, searing, internal lacerations, she clenched her fists in meek resistence, and felt them meet the coldness of the concrete beneath her. 

Rei turned the corner from the orchard, and heading toward the shrine steps. When she looked up, her mouth hung open in disbelief. Usagi was curled into a fetal position, lying motionless on the sidewalk before her. Rei ran up to her friend, and knelt before her. 

"Usagi-chan! Usagi are you okay"? Rei reached her hand out and touched her back gently, to rouse her attention. Usagi knocked her hand aside, and turn around to face her. Rei's eye's widened and gaped in horror, as she met Usagi's gaze. Her once soft, gentle, azure oculars had taken on a pale, and unearthly glow, gleaming and shimmering with unknown impulses Rei wished not to know. Rei jumped back, and felt tears begin to welt against her eyes. Usagi stood before her, filtering through her, a dark ominous glow emitted her surrounding being. Rei's eyes never moved from her's. Unknown, insatiable, formiddable, hollow. Her eyes revealed it all. Rei regained her stability, and stood before Usagi. Feeling the presence of the remaining inner senshi not far away, Rei attempted to reach her friend. "Usagi...you must fight this, we need you...for more than just a princess and guide, I need you....as a companion"...Rei attempted to hold her arm out to comfort her, but Usagi grimaced, and pushed her bodily away. Rei, momentarily stunned by the newfound force Neherenia had harnessed her with, regained her stature, and stood before her once again. Usagi, controlling her vexation, shook with anguish, clasping her fists together before her, writhing under the advancement of the assailing force. Once again she fell to her knees disdainfully, dark energy, pouring, emitting, and smoldering up around her small frame, engulfing her in a pool of constant, relentless rage. Rei moved closer to her, and once more knelt before her on the cold pavement. Unable to move, Usagi had now merely become the vessel. Her actions improbable, she slowly struggled to withstand her labile. Rei felt her emotional composure collapse, seeing Usagi like this, brought down to her knees, struggling to resist falling over the edge with what little strength she had managed to cling to. Rei felt her hot tears spilling onto her cheeks, and she embraced her friend, letting all her determination fall away. Unable to respond, Usagi allowed Rei to draw her into a hug. "I don't care anymore Usagi...I don't care about anything anymore"...she stammered slowly, choking on her tears. "If you're a princess, if you're future Queen...I don't care if you can't remember any of that. Just please don't forget about our friendship. All those times you listened to me, laughed with me, as a person, not as a subject or fellow soldier, but as my friend. Memories of this life...not the last...if you forget everything else I don't care anymore, just please...don't forget me...I can't bare it, I don't care...as long our friendship withstands it...may i the world falls to pieces and heaven cascade with it". Feeling the emotional power within her words, Usagi felt something release deep within herself. As if a great weight was suddenly removed from her spirit. Sanctitude, Redepmtion, release. Without heed, that which had controlled and ruled her, diminished and faded, her once vibrant, lumious, pure, determinate, unwavered will returned. And she gasped, being covered, flooded, and revived. She felt a renewing, fortitious wave of warm energy rack and fill the inside of 

her stature, filling and spreading like wildfire within her. A few solitary tears slid from her eyes, not of agony, but of powerful, silenced, amazement. The tangible, outer glow of her selfless, benevolent aura returning once to fill, re-instate and ilicit itself within her. Rei then felt Usagi returning her hug. Usagi felt her memory restore, thoughts and past occurences washing over her, filling her with a sense of both reluctance and completion. 

Rei pulled away from Usagi, and brushed the tears away from her eyes as Makoto approached them, followed by Ami and Minako. "Usagi-chan"? Makoto pursued. Usagi turned to them, and ushered her usual smile of nobility and quiet strength. Makoto smiled, holding back her tears, and Ami and Minako came and knelt by Usagi. Their re-union was however short-lived.Usagi felt the ominous darkness creep up upon them before it even arrived. Her sensory lived, recongnizing instantly who it was. 

Neherenia appeared before the four, clenching her fist in apparent fury and rage. Usagi stood, followed by Rei, Minako and Ami. 

"Why must you incessantly interfere...."...Neherenia hissed, through gritten teeth. Glaring in angst and scorn at the inner senshi. "Today is the final time". Makoto instictively stepped in front of Usagi to shield her, as Neherenia clasped her hand together, an orbicular ball of energy forming within it, and she hurled it forth at those blocking her from Usagi. Minako, Ami, and Rei were knocked bodily to the hard ground, shards of scattered, broken concrete raining down on them as the orb colliding with them. Makoto who had shielded Usagi from the impact, fell backwards onto her, and Usagi collapsed, as she watched her friends and allies, fall listless to the ground. Makoto slumped over against Usagi. She felt tears once again cascade from her cheeks, and Rei's words echoed inside her brain....please remember me...Usagi looked up at Neherenia, who was glaring at her in anger. Manipulation. Frustration. Annillation. Damnation. Fabrication. Emotions, racking and rushing over her in a tumulted avalanche."Why"...? Usagi managed to choke through her wrenching sobs, breaking her train of thought. Neherenia scoffed. "To get revenge on you. so you could experience the lonliness I felt". Somewhere, in the back of her own probing mind, Usagi is greeted with the image of Neherenia in her former state, when she was younger and possessed an unwavering strength of heart. Visions of her as a child, alone. forgotten. discarded. Usagi's eyes widened. Neherenia narrows her eyes, venting her vexation, and gathering another sphere of dark energy, directed at Usagi, knocking her forcibly to her back. Usagi turns to look at her, marshaling her remaining strength, and Neherenia is surpised to see Usagi's eyes swell up with tears. "I don't need your sympathy...your pathetic gaze....don't look at me with such sorrow"! she screamed, raising her arm once again to knock Usagi from her feet. Then Usagi spoke, tears dripping unheeded from her eyes. Neherenia says, "You should be mad at me. Hate me!" Usagi says, "If it was me, I couldn't live alone. I can't stand being alone like you." 

Neherenia says, "How could you possibly feel what I felt." 

Usagi says, "If you want revenge, you should take it out on me. leave everyone else out of it, they will understand your situation. They'll become your friends. Take your revenge on me." Usagi stands up slowly, a soft glow emitting from her body. Neherenia froze, as if paralyzed by her own doubt. Usagi took a few akward steps toward her, her aura becoming stronger and brighter with ever passing moment. "Believe in me..." Usagi began. "Remember your real dream..." Usagi told her. Her guard dropping, unshielding herself, she let it all go, and focused her attention on Usagi. "all along...I just wanted a friend...someone who I could talk to...could I really....start over"? she asked with hope. Neherenia watched her, not knowing what to do. Neherenia hung her head slowly, clasping her hands together tightly, and felt the cool, wet tears form in her eyes, splatter and fall to the ground. Usagi smiled at her, in understanding, and reached out and touched her clasped hands. Immediately, the calm, serene aura which radiating from Usagi, swept toward her, and engulfed her in a brilliant wash of white light. Usagi took a step back, and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth take her in, and only then, there, she could see nothing but the eminent, uplifting light around her. Gasping in awe, and keeping her eyes shut tightly, not daring to breathe. Envisioned in her mind, her silent reverie, Usagi saw Neherenia as child, as she turned around to look upon her, she smiled. Her eyes glittered with life and comfort, and then the imagery faded slowly, dissipating, as if it had never occured. 

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, her vision fuzzy and incoherent. She looked up, and met Rei and Makoto's jovially expressions. She sat up, and returned the smile. "Usagi-chan", Minako began disconsolently. "What became of Neherenia"? Usagi's features turned thoughtful, and her smile broadened. "She remembered her true intentions...when she was once a princess..after revealing this to her, she was allowed to start over". Rei stood, and helped Usagi to her feet. "So you remember now...Usagi"? Rei asked. Usagi nodded. "I apologize...for my actions...these past few days", she replied softly. Collecting her thoughts, her newly restored memory mixed with the events and her actions of the past few days. Together, Rei led Usagi to the temple, and the others followed. Usagi took a seat on the third stone step, while Rei sat beside her. Makoto sat down quietly on the first, while Ami and Minako waited expectantly for Usagi to speak. "Usagi.." Makoto began. "You spent most of the past few days with Seiya...do you remember, any of that, at all"? she asked her. "Can you tell us-" Rei began, but was suddenly cut short by the appearance of Mamoru. 

Mamoru's flight had just recently landed forty-five minutes earlier, and he had figured he would find Usagi here. Usagi looked up in Surprised shock. "Mamoru...what...are you doing here"? she stammered, not sure whether to percieve false happiness or disappointment. "I was worried about you, Usagi...you sounded so much different when I talked to you on the phone..I couldn't help wonder if something was wrong"...he started. Rei gestured to the others, and slowly, they followed Rei up the remainder of the steps and into the house. Usagi stood and crossed the distance between them, and turned to face Mamoru. 

He looked at her with concern, then she spoke. "in coming to terms with the past few days..I noticed something about myself, Mamoru. I don't think I'm good at enduring things. she swallowed thickly. Examining myself...and my demeanor, I know now...I'm not designed..I'm not inclined, I know, I can't bare being alone...it's incessant suffrage, and that's not what I want to be forced to cope with. Mamoru looked down, contemplatively, as Usagi continued, with consistent difficulty. "I know now...fate isn't something that exists within itself, you have power over your own personal future, and must work and strive for your outlook to be favorable, being left alone, like I was, without you, I realized, I cannot face something like that-" Mamoru broke her off. "Are you saying..." Usagi looked at him, exerting all the signs that she had made up her mind, and her decision was clear. "I am in charge of my own future Mamoru. It isn't predetermined, I must walk my own path", she concluded. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- 

And when I touch your hand 

It's then I understand 

The beauty that's within 

It's now that we begin 

You always light my way 

I hope there never comes a day 

No matter where I go 

I always feel you so 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- 

Releasing, freeing her chagrin, Usagi felt her spirits rise, and relief filtrated through her. Subconsciously harnessed for the past few days, impended with a maelstrom of afflictions, she felt finally free from her burdens. Buried and engrossed her inmeasurable joy, she failed to notice Seiya intercept her path. 

He spoke suddenly. "Usagi"..? he called, rousing her attention, she turned, and once seeing him, her mood elevated further. She smiled warmly, eyes trasfixing upon his. He looked so patient, with his gentile, deep azure eyes, and dark hair planished smooth against his back, while his bangs hung tousled ornately framing his face. "When you were late...I thought you wouldn't be coming"...he started, seemingly mustering his resolve to utter those few, simple words. Usagi smiled, maneuvering herself towards him, and clasped her hand with his, fitting in ultimate perfection. Made. Made for each other. Meant to be. These words, however rich in simplicity, now held such an impactful, profound meaning to her. "Never...I'd never desert you", she assured him, with genuine truth. He smiled plaintively, compelling a wash of foreign emotion to rush over her, inticing, illicting the words to echoing and repeat in her mind. "I love you too"...she whispered to him. Seiya then, reaching out in intuition, leaned into her, and induced her into a kiss. Relishing every moment, every rousing reaction which stimulated from just the simplest embrace, stirring warmth into her heart, subtle twinges down her spine, compelling tremors of incited joy, washed over skin. Entwined, mingled, raspiring her breathe, she exhaled. Seiya pulled away, and brought a protective hand up to her face, and tenderly caressed her cheek. Sliding her hand gently along his arm, to meet the hand against her skin. Miraculous, outrageous, her vision nearly blurred in a multitude, an array of color. Completion. The simple joy of finally achieving such a valuable kinship. Seiya smiled intrustingly, and Usagi returned the gesture. Then there was you, and Heaven followed, surrounded me, heaven, when I'm with you. 

The End 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- 

to see a world in a grain of sand 

· and heaven in a wild flower · 

+ Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand + 

And Eternity in an Hour 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- 

hope you enjoyed it. I'd adore your comments. Thank you for taking time to read my works. Have a good one. 

. L i t a j . 

m.a.k.o. c.h.a.n. 

jewels2618@aol.com 


End file.
